


Taken

by GingerEnvy



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were happy, they had done nothing wrong...why had this happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Jormungand slithered around on the floor, green scales rippling in the sunlight as he made his way around the legs of tables and book shelves. He spotted the other easily, he slithered through the fur of the rug, a bear, to make it to his siblings. They hadn’t moved, but he hadn’t expected them to.

Fenrir raised his great furry head at the sight of his brother, he let out a gruff grunt, then he set it back down closing his eyes and then he let out a wolfish yelp and looked down to the small bundle at his side, Hel had a large clump of fur grasped in one of her tiny hands.

Fenrir huffed at her and then nosed her little chest with his maw, as close to a reprimand as he could get. She only cooed at him and wrapped her little arms around his nose using him as a giant stuffed wolfy.

Jormungand let out a hiss of laughter slithering closer to nudge at their little sister, she had been delivered only a few hours ago, born more than that, but only now brought to them. 

Hel gurgled happily at the sound of the hiss her hand reached out towards him as well, he slithered closer and let his tongue flicker out to touch it, that earned him a squeal of delight.

Fenrir gave a wolfish chuckle, he licked her cheek gently, they had just met her and already they loved her, and from the way she was grabbing them, she loved them too.

There was a quiet chuckle from above them and then there was a hand picking up the little girl, and holding it to a green clad chest.

“So I take it you approve, boys?” their father asked, Jormungand hissed in approval and Fenrir sneezed, the man laughed and then reached out a hand to let the snake curl around his fingers, twine up his arm and then finally rest around his shoulders.

He reached out again and scratched Fenrir behind the ear, he was smaller than a dog right now, because he was still just a pup despite being the oldest, but his father told him he would grow, he would need to to protect his siblings.

Jormungand would grow as well, he’d eventually be too big to lay across his father’s shoulders, but that was good, he’d said, it meant they were healthy and happy and that was all he wanted for them.

He let his lips brush across his baby girl’s face, she cooed up at him, her hands reaching up to grab at his face. he pretended to bite her fingers and she gurgled happily. He sat down now and Fenrir went to lay over his thigh so he could look down at the dark haired and even darker eyed little girl. She was going to be powerful when she was older, he could smell it.

He wanted to make sure she was safe until then, he licked her cheek again and she made baby babble noises in approval, her hands reached out for him.

“You’re such a big fluffy ball of good aren’t you, Pup?,” his father said fondly, Fenrir huffed and snorted in denial, his father laughed in response and rubbed his ear again, he flopped down and just took it, it felt good, he wouldn’t complain.

“M-My Prince?” a servant stuttered, their father looked up displeased, “I-I am so sorry to interrupt, but you are needed in the throne room,” she said, wringing her hands.

The man sighed and then set Hel down next to Fenrir where she curled up, taking more fur into her hand, nuzzling against him softly, and then Jormungand was curled around her feet his head resting in her chest, she burbled tiredly, her arm curling around him and then she was asleep. Her brothers protecting her.

Their father looked down at them with a gentle and soft smile, “I will be back my children, be safe,” he said, with one more scratch for Fenrir, a pet for Jormungand and a kiss for Hel he got up and left.

They were in a state of restful relaxation, Hel still sleeping and the other two snoozing, when the door opened and someone who was not their father came in.

“Take the beasts, the servant will take the…infant,” a gruff voice said and it takes Fenrir a moment to process the words before he’s up and growling at the guards, but they’re huge and he yelps when he’s grabbed and suddenly there is a muzzle on his face and he can’t bite! He can’t protect his brother his new sister.

Jormungand has opened his mouth and reared back, ready to bite, but he’s swatted away with a sheathed sword and he goes flying slamming into the wall, he is too dazed to react when he is shoved in a bag so he can not attack.

Hel woke up at the sudden loss of her brothers, it takes her but a moment before she starts wailing. A woman who looks to be quite terrified is picking her up and leaving the room as fast as she can. Fenrir struggles more fiercely and suddenly there is something around his neck and he’s being dragged out of the room and down the hall in the opposite direction of the lady with his sister.

Fenrir growls and snarls and does all he can to try and get free to help his siblings, but he can’t they’re stronger than he and bigger.

“What in the name of Yggdrasil are you doing with my children!?” he can hear his father yelling, they were going to be saved. “Release them immediate-“

“Loki,” and Fenrir doesn’t know that voice but he knows he Does. Not. Like. It. His efforts to get out and attack double.

“They can not stay here, it is too dangerous, they will be cared for elsewhere,” The Voice says.

“You can not take my children from me again!” he yelled, and Fenrir was still being dragged away, he was whining, Father needed to help him, he needed to protect Hel and Jormungand.

“No, Loki, this is not the place for them, you must understand,” the voice says again and he looks to see his Father has already taken a step to go after him anyway, but the man with one eye stops him. His Father gives him a heated glare and pushes around him. 

Fenrir pulls as hard as he can on his restraints to reach him, he can hear Jormungand hissing up a storm in the bag, maybe if he got close enough he could rip it open with a claw and then Father can do the rest.

But then a man is behind his father, big blond and he can hear Jormungand’s hissing get louder. “Forgive me, Brother,” the man says sadly and his Father goes wide eyed just as the handle of a hammer descends on the back of his head and he crumples to the ground. Fenrir whines and struggles, now Father is hurt, no no! But then he’s down the hall and can no longer see him. And then Jormungand is taken another way. 

Fenrir is alone and locked away.

Jormungand is cast into the sea of Midgard.

Hel is raised unknowing.

Their Father doesn’t come to look for them.

It is not until many years, centuries, mellenia have passed before they are reunited and by then, Ragnorok is the only thing on all of their minds.

The End of it all, stemmed from the paranoia because of the beginning.


End file.
